Heart of a Family
by Endzi
Summary: What is the Heart of a Family anyway...is it one person or something more? Meredith and Derek will learn along with others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

Chapter One

"The double stuffed ones are bestest."

Meredith turned to see a little girl with dark curls staring at her. "They are? Well maybe I'll have to try them."

"They're my favorite. Can you hand me one? I can't reach."

Meredith grabbed two containers off the shelf before bending down to the girls' level. "What's your name?"

"Kendra, what's yours?"

"Meredith." Meredith looked up and down the aisle before looking back to the little girl. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Kendra quickly looked up and down the aisle like Meredith had before turning back to Meredith with tears in her eyes. "I…I don't know Meri."

Meredith saw the tears and immediately reached forward and picked up the little girl. "It's okay sweetie. I'll help you find them. Let's go to the front, maybe they are waiting for you there."

Kendra held her cookies with one arm and put her other arm around Meredith's neck to let her carry her to the front. "Mommy," Kendra whimpered into Meredith's neck.

Once they were at the end of the aisle they heard a strong voice beside them. "Kendra Elizabeth Shepherd. How many times have I told you not to run off?"

Kendra pulled her head from Meredith's shoulder still with tears in her eyes and looked towards the voice. "Uncle Markie, I got cookies." She said in a sad voice and held them out to Mark.

"I told you no cookies, we have them at home. Kendra you could have gotten lost or worse." Mark said as he pulled her from Meredith's arms.

"I'm okay Uncle Markie, I'm with Meri. She likes double stuffed cookies too."

Mark looked to Meredith as if noticing her for the first time. "Dr. Grey, thank-you for taking care of my niece."

"You're welcome Dr. Sloan. I didn't know you had family here."

"Kendra, her sister, and father just moved here."

"That's good…that you have family here I mean."

"Mer. We need to get going, did you get…Dr. Sloan."

"Iz this is Kendra, my new friend and of course you know Dr. Sloan. Kendra, this is my friend Izzie but we all call her Iz."

"Hi Kendra, aren't you just adorable." Izzie gushed as she tickled her tummy.

Kendra giggled. "Do you like double stuffed cookies like me and Meri?"

Izzie smiled. "I do and I also like to bake my own cookies. Do you like to bake?"

"What's that?"

"Well…"

"That's enough Stephens. You and Grey have an early day and I need to get this little one home before bedtime. Say goodbye Kendra."

"Goodbye Kendra."

Meredith and Izzie giggled at the little girl while Mark tried to hide a smile.

"Goodbye Kendra." Meredith and Izzie both took turns saying before Mark turned and walked away.

Kendra waived to them both over his shoulder with a smile.

Meredith turned to Izzie and noticed a smile on her face. "What?"

"She's cute."

"Yes, so?"

"I'm just saying, she's cute."

"She is and she was with Dr. Sloan, Dr. Mark Sloan. Makes him a little more attractive in your eyes don't you think?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, Uncle Markie is a little different than Dr. Sloan and I know how you feel about kids so I can only imagine what you are thinking about Uncle Markie."

Izzie was now blushing. "It's time to go, he was right we have an early day tomorrow."

Meredith giggled. "We always have an early day." She added while following Izzie to the register.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Derek was sitting on the couch as his youngest daughter came barreling through the doorway and jumped into his lap. "Whoa there, how are you princess?"

"I good daddy. I gots cookies."

"Cookies, I thought you were helping uncle Mark get groceries."

"Cookies daddy." Kendra smiled at him.

Derek stood with her still in his arms and started to the kitchen. "With all the cookies you eat, I'm surprised you aren't a cookie." Derek replied as he tickled her stomach and entered the kitchen to find Mark putting the groceries away. "So you did get more than just cookies?"

"Feel free to help."

Derek set Kendra down on a chair and started helping Mark. "You know I really appreciate you letting us stay with you until I find us a house."

"Will you stop saying that? There is nowhere else you could stay; besides I missed my nieces."

Derek was going to say more however he saw the sympathy in Mark's eyes and decided he didn't want to talk about it. "So what took you so long? I expected you two home an hour ago."

"Take a guess." Mark answered looking over towards the table.

Derek followed his gaze. "Kendra did you run away from Uncle Mark at the store?"

Kendra looked up with innocent eyes. "I gots us cookies daddy."

Derek walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Honey, I know you love your cookies but you know you can't run away from us like that. If you want something all you have to do is ask. We don't want something to happen to you princess."

"I sorry daddy."

"It's not me who you should be apologizing to."

Kendra climbed down and walked up to Mark. She put her hands up and he reached down to pick her up. Once she was in his arms she took her hands and placed them on each side of his mouth before pushing them together so that Marks lips squished together. "I sorry Uncle Markie. I luv you, I not do it again."

Mark looked at Derek who had a smirk on his face and then looked back to the little girl in his arms. "I love you too princess and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank-you for the cookies."

"You are welcome. Why don't you go get your sister and tell her to come down for dinner?" Mark said before putting her down on the ground and watching her run out of the room.

"You've gone soft."

"She has your sad pouting eyes and she knows how to use them, I can't stay mad at her."

"I do not have sad pouting eyes."

"You do when you need them. That's why mom always yelled at me when WE did something wrong."

Derek smiled remembering some of the things him and Mark had done when they were younger. "She loved me more."

"It's good to see you smile again."

"It's time to move on. I don't want my daughters stuck in the past anymore."

"I'm glad. So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to get Kayla enrolled in school and I was thinking about checking out the hospital daycare for Kendra. What about you?"

"I have surgeries all day."

"I still can't believe you like it here. I never pictured you as the teaching type."

"Well neither did I but there are some benefits." Mark smiled.

Derek studied his brother and figured out what the benefits were right away. "How many have you slept with?"

"I resent that. Why do you automatically assume I have slept with anyone?"

"I saw the smile."

"Well there were a few nurses before they started the club but now…"

"Club?"

"It's not important."

"So what now?"

"Well…" Mark was about to say more however he stopped when he saw his nieces enter the room. "Hello Kayla."

"Hey Uncle Mark what's for dinner?"

"Cookies!"

"Good try Kendra. I put the cookies away for later."

"Daddy."

"No, you know no cookies before dinner."

"Okay girls set the table while your dad and I finish dinner. And we are having spaghetti tonight."

After dinner they all went to the living room and watched a movie before the girls were sent to bed. They each said goodnight to Mark and Derek followed them upstairs to tuck them in. After reading a story to Kendra he checked once more on Kayla who was already sleeping and then headed back down to the living room where he found Mark with a beer in his hands. Derek quickly entered and made his way to the couch.

"Here I got one for you too." Mark handed him a beer.

"Thanks, so who did you meet at the grocery store?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kendra said she heard mommy at the grocery store. Do you know what she is talking about?"

Mark thought for a minute before answering. "We ran into a couple residents but I have no idea what she is talking about. She didn't say anything in the car. Maybe you just misunderstood her."

"I know my daughter Mark."

"Derek I really have no idea what she meant by that. Just wait and see if she brings it up again."

"Yeah, I guess. So is there anything else I should know about before I start next week?"

"No I think I have told you everything. The main thing is the gossip. I know you know how bad gossip is in hospitals but I swear Grace is the worst."

Derek smiled. "I take it you know that first hand." Seeing the look on Mark's face and not hearing a response he knew there was a story there that he would have to get out of him eventually but not tonight. "So tell me about the residents."

"Well there's Bailey's group. They were her interns and boy did they cause some trouble their intern year. I think they were worse than you and I." Mark saw the question in Derek's eyes and went on to tell him the stories from the last three years.

When Mark was done, Derek was a little shocked. "Wow. They were a hand full. Bailey sounds scary. So what are their names again?"

"O'Malley is the shy quiet one. He's smart but a little insecure. Then there is Karev. He is the cocky one and he wants to go into plastics. He actually reminds me a lot of myself."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Shut up. Yang is the competitive one. She is interested in Cardio and she's very hard core. I actually haven't figured her out yet. Stephens is…she's the hot one."

"Mark."

"She is, her nick name is Barbie and she fits it. She is strong and loyal and she loves to bake. She is smart and great with her patients."

Derek noticed the smile on his brothers' face. "You like her."

"She won't give me the time of day."

Derek laughed. "So you have tried?"

"I've tried everything to get her to go out with me but she won't even give an inch. She keeps saying she won't go out with an attending. I know that once she has a taste she will want more but she won't even take a nibble."

"Once a manwhore always a manwhore."

"It's different with her. There is something about her Derek. I just want a chance."

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Derek decided not to joke. "If you really feel that way, don't give up."

"You'll see when you meet her."

"You said five."

"The last one is Grey."

"Grey as in…?"

"Yes Ellis Grey, the Grey Method."

"Have you met her?"

"I met her once soon after I first got here. She has Alzheimer's and was brought in. I didn't talk to her long and I know she had Alzheimer's then but Derek that woman was a witch. I don't know how she could have had a daughter. Anyway, Grey is the one to watch. You should be working with her the most because she is going Neuro. She finished first on her intern exam, pissed Yang off and she won the sparkle pager."

"Sounds like her mother."

"I don't know. From what I gather I think she is the opposite of her mother but then again who knows. She claims to be dark and twisty all the time but I don't know what she means by that."

"I thought you said Grace had the most gossip, shouldn't you be up on it all if that's true?"

"I am up on the gossip however there is something about Grey that only the five of them know and I think Richard, Burke, and Bailey. Whatever it is they are keeping it quiet. Anyways the five of them are really tight. They look out for each other like no other group of interns have."

"You and I looked out for each other."

"That was just the two of us. These five have stuck together for the last three years. Don't get me wrong they are all pretty competitive however they still have each other's backs."

"Well it certainly sounds like it's going to be very interesting here."

"Trust me Derek you have no idea but I think you will like it."

"I'm more worried about the girls."

"Don't worry about them; they will be happy now that they are with their Uncle Mark again."

"I hope you are right." Derek looked at his watch and then back to Mark. "I better get to bed, the girls are usually up by seven, what time do you go in?"

"Nine."

"Alright, see you in the morning and thanks again."

"I swear Derek if you say that one more time I will forget that you are my brother."

"Mom would disown you."

"She would understand once I explained everything to her."

"Goodnight Mark." Derek finished heading up the stairs after he saw Mark wave to him.

There you have Chapter one of my new story. I wanted to post the first story that I have ever started working on however when I started working on it again to fine tune it I could not get this story out of my head so here you go. I will try and update at least once a week however no promises since work has been busy recently. Yeah only 3 more days until the premier...I know I'm not the only one who is excited. Hope you enjoy and if you have a few moments please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

Chapter 2

"You're late!"

Meredith, Izzie, and George had all just walked into the resident locker room. Meredith looked up and was the first to respond. "We are not late Chistina; rounds don't start for fifteen minutes."

"Well I've been here for an hour and I already met the new attending."

"Well tell us about him since you're acting like you have ants in your pants."

"Ants in your pants really Bambi is that the best you can do?"

"Alex be nice. Christina spill." Meredith said while dressing.

"Mcdreamy."

"Mc what?" The others all stopped dressing to look at Christina who had a smile on her face.

"Mcdreamy. That's his name. Trust me you'll understand once you see him."

"You were practically jumping out of your clothes when we came in and that's all you have to tell us?"

"Stop your whining Barbie. I also got a surgery. He's doing a Craniotomy at 10 and I'm scrubbing in."

"How did you get that?"

"That's what happens when you get here at 3:45 instead of 4:45 Evil Spawn." Christina smirked before walking out of the room.

The others all looked around at each other. "I really hate her."

"No you don't Alex, let's go before Bailey comes in."

"How is it that she still has control over us even after 3 years?"

"Because she's Bailey, come on." Alex replied as they filed out of the locker room to go find their interns.

A couple hours later Meredith found herself at a nurse's station reading over a chart when she felt someone come up to her. She looked over and saw Izzie.

"How's your day going?"

"It's going."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Don't worry Iz I'm okay just tired."

Izzie looked at her trying to read her and was about to say something else when she heard a voice.

"There's my favorite resident."

Izzie turned and saw Dr. Sloan walk up. "Dr. Sloan."

"Oh Izzie how many times have I told you to call me Mark."

"Dr. Sloan shouldn't you be in surgery?"

"So you do keep track of me?"

"I was looking for Dr. Mcdreamy and noticed your name on the board."

"Mc dreamy?"

"Mark she's talking about the new attending."

"See Izzie your friends call me Mark really you should do the same."

"Dr. Sloan, why aren't you in surgery?"

"My patient has an infection. Now tell me about Mcdreamy."

"Christina gave him a Mc name this morning. Really I think she was just happy because she got to scrub in on his first surgery."

"Iz what can you tell me about Mcdreamy?"

"Not much. I know he is the new head of Nero so you will probably be working with him more than all of us since that will probably be your specialty."

"You're talking about Shep?"

"You know him?"

"He's my brother." Mark said without hesitation. When he saw the questioning looks he explained. "His family pretty much adopted me when I was 5. My parents were crap and the Shepherds took me in. Ever since then Derek and I have been brothers."

"I'm sorry about your parents Mark, I didn't know."

Mark smiled at Izzie. "There's a lot you don't know about me Izzie, if you gave me a chance you would find out."

As Izzie went to answer there was a beeping sound. The three looked down and it was Meredith who spoke. "It's me." Meredith turned to leave however she whispered in Izzie's ear first. "Give him a chance Iz, he doesn't seem that bad and he clearly likes you."

Izzie smiled as Meredith ran off and she turned back to Mark. "I guess there is a lot I don't know about you."

"I'd be willing to share starting tonight. I can pick you up at 8."

"Let me guess you already checked my schedule."

"I'm determined."

Izzie thought about it for a minute. She knew Mark was attractive and he seemed nice however she had heard all the stories about what a manwhore he was and witnessed some when he first arrived three years before. She had also had many conversations with Meredith and for some reason Meredith seemed to think that Mark would be perfect for her. Knowing that Meredith was a good judge of character and someone who would not give her bad advice she decided to give him a chance. "Alright 8 tonight."

Mark smiled as his pager went off. "I'll see you tonight Izzie."

"Wait I need to give you directions."

"Mer already gave them to me."

"What?"

"She gave them to me earlier along with a threat and a lecture about not hurting you. Have a good day Stephens."

Izzie waved goodbye and smiled. Just another reason to love Meredith.

Finally lunch arrived and Meredith found Izzie already sitting at a table. She walked up and set her tray down. "Hey Iz."

"Hey yourself. By the way Mark told me you had a talk with him."

Meredith smiled. "Does that mean you are finally going to give him a chance?"

"Yes. He is picking me up at eight and surprisingly he already has directions."

"Wow that's great Iz." Not even responding to Izzie's comment about the directions. "Have fun."

Izzie watched Meredith eat a few fries before speaking again. "Are you sure you are okay Mer?"

"Iz I told you I'm just tired. I had a long shift yesterday."

"Maybe I should tell Mark we can go out tomorrow instead."

"Don't you dare Iz. I am fine. I am just going to go home and go to bed after my shift and tomorrow morning I want to hear all about your date."

Both women looked up when another tray was slammed down on the table.

"Wow Alex what is your problem?"

"I hate my interns."

"You always hate your interns but you don't usually go around slamming things."

"I'm sorry Mer but they are being really stupid today and we are in the pit which has been really boring."

"Evil Spawn are you pouting again?" Christina asked as she took a seat.

"Shut up Crack Whore."

"Be nice."

Both Alex and Christina smiled and apologized to Meredith.

"Meri!"

The occupants of the table all looked towards the source of the voice and saw a little girl running towards them.

Meredith smiled as the source ran into her arms. "Kendra what are you doing here?"

"Daddy at work Meri."

"Where is your daddy?"

"I don't know."

"Are you suppose to be in the daycare?"

"I was, it borin."

"Does your daddy know that you are here and not in the daycare?"

The little girl shrugged and as she heard a strong voice she cringed and hugged Meredith tight.

"Kendra Elizabeth Shepherd!"

Meredith looked up and saw Mark approaching with a stern look on his face.

"Kendra you had us worried. We told you not to leave the daycare until we came and got you."

"I sorry Uncle Markie but I not like it there."

"I know you don't sweetie but you can't just leave. Now say goodbye to Meredith and let's go find your dad before he has a heart attack."

"Okay. Meri will you come visit me?"

Meredith thought for a moment however looking at the little girl on her lap she knew she couldn't say no. "I will Kendra as soon as I get a break okay?"

Kendra smiled and then jumped down and ran into Marks arms.

"Bye Meri, I see you."

Meredith waived as she watched Mark walk off with Kendra. She turned back to the table. "What?"

"What's with the smile?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Toxic that's all I'm saying." Christina replied.

"She's cute."

"Quiet Barbie. You just like the fact that Sloan is good with kids."

"Whatever Christina. She's a cute kid."

Christina finally realized what Mark had said. "Mcdreamy has a kid."

"Yes he actually has two according to Mark."

"How do you know?"

"Mer and I met Kendra and Mark at the grocery store last week and he told us."

"I thought he was hard core."

"What just because he has kids doesn't mean he's not hard core. Tell us about your surgery." Meredith said wanting to change the subject.

Lunch finished and the rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Meredith had just exited the elevator and was heading out the lobby when she heard a voice.

"No I not want to go home."

Meredith stopped and looked up. She saw a man holding a struggling Kendra's hand.

"Kendra it's time to go home."

"No I don't want to go."

Meredith had quickened her pace and approached the two not bothering to see who else was around. When she was next to the two she made her presence known. "Kendra sweetie, are you okay?"

Kendra looked up and smiled through her tears. "Meri."

"It's okay." Meredith said as she bent down to her.

Kendra walked towards her and the man that was there stood and looked towards her.

"Kendra we need to go."

"No I don't want to go."

"Kendra."

Meredith was getting upset seeing Kendra upset. She watched the man take a step towards her and reach his arms out towards Kendra. Kendra hugged Meredith tighter and without thinking Meredith slapped the man.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with you. How dare you try and force her to go somewhere with you." Meredith said in a low voice. She then turned her attention back to Kendra and softened her voice. "Kendra do you know this man?"

Meredith heard Kendra mutter "Mommy" as she felt Kendra nod her head. Then she heard another voice. "Shep."

She looked up and saw Mark approaching and turned to the man who had his hand at his cheek.

"Shep I see you met Dr. Grey."

"No actually I don't think we have met." Derek said as he looked to Mark.

"What happened to you?"

"Well Dr. Grey here just slapped me."

Both Derek and Mark turned to look at Meredith.

"I…well…I thought…I…Dr. Shepherd…I…"

Derek smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Shepherd; it's nice to meet you."

Meredith hesitated but took his hand and felt a twinge run through her. "Dr. Meredith Grey. I'm so sorry Dr. Shepherd."

Derek reluctantly let her hand go. "Can I have my daughter back?"

"Daughter... Your daughter, right, of course."

Derek took Kendra from her and smiled.

Meredith finally recovered. "I'm really sorry Dr. Shepherd."

"Please call me Derek and its okay; I'm glad someone is looking out for Kendra."

"Meri my friend daddy."

"I'm glad sweetheart but we do need to go home now."

"Okay. Bye Meri, See you later."

"Bye Kendra."

Derek handed Kendra to Mark. "Do you mind? I'll meet you in the car."

Mark smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Of course. Dr. Grey I'll see you in a little bit."

As Mark and Kendra walked away Derek turned back to Meredith.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Shepherd."

"Derek please."

"Derek. I didn't know who you were and Kendra was upset."

"It's okay Meredith really. What did Mark mean by he'll see you in a little bit?"

"He finally got a date with my roommate Izzie."

"That's good. Since I moved in she's all he's talked about."

"I think they will make a good couple. Well I better get home and help Iz get ready. I really am sorry Derek."

"Please stop apologizing. I'll walk you out."

Meredith smiled and started walking with Derek. The two talked all the way out to the parking lot getting to know each other. Derek walked Meredith to her car and watched her drive away before going to his car where he found Mark and Kendra. When he got in he saw Kendra almost asleep and Mark was smirking.

"What?"

"She slapped you."

"She thought I was going to hurt Kendra."

"She slapped you and you like her."

"She did slap me but it was because she thought I was going to hurt Kendra and she does seem like a nice woman."

"You walked her to her car and watched her drive away before coming to our car. You think she is more than nice."

"Shut up Mark and let's go. It's getting late and I hear you have a date tonight."

Mark started driving. "I do. She finally said yes."

"Don't screw it up."

"Don't worry. This one…I can feel it she's it."

"What?"

"There is something about her Derek. I think Izzie Stephens is the one."

"You haven't even gone on a date yet."

"I know but I can feel it."

"I thought I was the cheesy one."

"Oh you are however I think some has rubbed off on me." Mark smiled before changing the subject. "Wow we are almost home and you haven't apologized for moving in or thanked me once."

"Yeah, I finally realized how annoying that is."

Mark was silent however when he took a quick look at the smile on Derek's face he realized what changed his mind. "So you didn't like Mer apologizing for slapping you more than once."

"Shut up Mark and just drive."

Mark chuckled but followed instructions wanting to get home so he could get ready for a very important date.

Meredith woke up thirsty and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. After getting a glass she filled it with some milk and took a seat at the table. When she was almost done with her drink she heard the front door open and some giggling.

After a few minutes she heard the door close and Izzie walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Looks like you had a good time."

Izzie took a seat next to Meredith. "It was amazing."

"Oh you poor thing."

"What?"

"You are falling for him."

"Mer I think that after tonight I have completely fallen…I'm so far gone."

Meredith laughed. "I'm happy for you Iz. I think Mark is one of the good guys once you get past his exterior."

"I think you are right." Izzie replied as she yawned. "You're off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah you are too right?"

"I am. Let's do something and I'll tell you all about tonight."

"Sounds good." Meredith said as she stood and both she and Izzie started upstairs. "It will be nice to be away for the day."

"I agree but I hope Mark calls."

"Don't worry, the way he's been chasing you he will."

Once they got to their doors Izzie turned to Meredith. "By the way, Mark said you met Dr. Shepherd tonight. You'll have to tell me how that went tomorrow as well."

Meredith looked to her friend and she was thankful that there were not many lights on knowing that she was blushing. She smiled as she replied. "Goodnight Iz."

_Here you have chapter 2. Not much to say about it. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I will try and update a little faster for chapter 3 but no promises. If you have time please review and let me know what you think. I'm alsways open for feedback._


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months Derek and Meredith became good friends. She would help him out by watching the girls when needed and on some occasions she would spend the night if Derek and Mark had late surgeries or were called in for emergencies. Derek found land and had a house started while he continued to stay with Mark. Mark and Izzie also have continued to get close over the months.

"Just ask her out?"

"We are friends Mark that's it."

"Friends right, whatever you say Derek."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not blind; I see the way you look at her. And she's here a lot."

"She watches the girls. Besides my house should be done in a few more months so we will be out of your hair soon." Derek finished before getting up from the table and walking his dishes to the sink.

"Derek I didn't mean I want you guys to leave. I love having you and the girls here. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Mark."

"I know you are." Mark said as he stood and also walked to the sink with his dishes. He then turned back around to Derek. "Derek Addie has been gone for 3 years now. Don't you think it's time?"

Derek sighed before looking to Mark and answering. "I'm not interested in a relationship Mark. My life now is the girls. Meredith has been great to help with them and Kendra has really taken a liking to her but we really are just friends Mark."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes." Derek replied quickly. Truth was they hadn't ever talked about it he just assumed she knew that he was not someone to get into a relationship with. Especially with two girls who had lost their mother.

Mark saw that Derek was having different thoughts and didn't want to push so he decided to let it go. "Just think about what I said. I'm heading in. When do you go in?"

"I'm off tonight unless an emergency comes in. I'm just going to spend the day with the girls. I'll see you tonight."

That following Monday Derek took Kayla to school before dropping Kendra off at daycare. He then headed to the OR for his first surgery. Little did he know that while he was saving someone's life his life was about to change.

"Grey you get the pit, Yang Burke, O'Maley the clinic, Stephens Sloan asked for you, and Karev you're with me. Now let's move people." Dr. Bailey said as she turned and started heading down the hall.

Meredith made her way to the ER and immediately started seeing patients. After being down there for three hours she decided to take a break and grab something to eat. She found Izzie at a table. "Hey Iz."

"Hello Meredith. How is your day going?"

"It's busy but that's how the pit always is. How is yours?"

"Not bad, Mark's keeping me busy."

"Have you seen Derek?"

"He's in OR2."

"Crap that's me." Meredith replied as she looked to her pager. "I gotta go. I'm going to try and stop in to see Kendra during my next break. Will you let her know when you see her?"

"Of course. Mark has his scheduled lunch date with her in 2 hours. That's why I'm just grabbing a snack."

"Great, thanks Iz." Meredith yelled as she took off running.

Izzie went about her day and soon it was lunch time. Her and Mark had lunch with Kendra and when she told Kendra Meredith would come visit she lit up and got excited. After partially calming her down they took her back to daycare and headed to their surgery.

When the surgery was over they were heading to the main nurses station when they caught up with Derek. "Hey Derek how is your day going?"

"It was going well until I went to see Kendra."

"What's wrong with my goddaughter?"

"She was upset. Meredith never went to see her."

"What? I saw Meredith on break and she said she would go see her. That was hours ago."

"I know Iz. She has never not seen Kendra and she is heartbroken. She thinks Meredith doesn't like her anymore."

"That's crazy; she probably just got caught up with an emergency."

"You and I know that Mark but to a four year old this is the end of the world. I'm on my way to find her now and see if I can get her to go say hi to Kendra."

"We'll come with. She was in the pit and if there is an emergency maybe we can take over for a few minutes so she can go see her."

"Thanks Iz."

The three of them took off down the hall. Once they got closer to the pit however they noticed a lot of activity before spotting the chief.

"What's going on chief?"

"Derek." Chief Webber looked up and then looked to the other two doctors standing next to him. "Dr. Sloan, Stephens."

"Richard what's going on?" Mark asked looking around and seeing the police entering and approaching them. He watched as they came up to the chief and started talking.

"I'm looking for Chief Webber. My name is Sergeant Peters and I understand there is a hostage situation here."

"Yes. I'm the chief. I have an intern and two nurses that are in trauma one with the man."

On hearing this Derek immediately reacted. "Who's the intern?"

"Derek please, I'm…"

"Richard who is the intern?"

"It's Dr. Grey. Olivia and Mary are the nurses."

Derek stumbled backwards when he heard her name. Mark and Izzie both turned to look at him and Mark grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. He helped him to sit in a nearby chair before reaching up and grabbing Izzie's hand.

"Derek it's going to be alright."

"You don't know that Mark. We don't even know what is going on."

"Let me find out. Izzie will you stay with Derek?"

"Of course. Just hurry back please." Izzie said as she took a seat next to Derek and looked to Mark with pleading eyes.

Mark nodded knowing that she was just as hurt about this as his brother. Izzie had been Meredith's best friend for years and he wanted to make sure that both Derek and Izzie were not hurt. The only way to do that would be to make sure that Meredith Grey was okay. He realized in that moment how important she had become in their lives. A few days ago he was joking with Derek trying to get him to ask her out and when he saw the look in Derek's eyes after hearing what was happening he knew that Derek's feelings for Meredith were more than what he wanted to admit to anyone especially himself.

Mark made it over to the chief and listened while he and the sergeant were talking. Once the sergeant walked away Mark stepped closer to the chief and had a conversation with him. After they finished Mark made his way back to Derek and Izzie. He moved a chair to sit in front of the two and after taking a seat he started to talk.

"Three hours ago a man was brought in for a gunshot wound to the chest. The wound was too bad and they lost him. Shortly after that from what we know the man's brother and best friend came in. They were looking for him and they found him in Trauma One. Meredith had just called it and Olivia and Mary were getting ready to clean up. When the two realized he had died they became more upset. From what witnesses have said they blamed Meredith because she was the doctor. The brother fired a shot and took off running. The best friend is still in there with Meredith and the nurses."

"The shot that was fired…was anyone hurt?"

Mark didn't say anything at first but after taking a deep breath he answered. "Tyler was standing right outside the door and he said he saw Meredith get hit before the brother pushed him out of the way as he ran out the door."

Derek didn't respond. Izzie gasped and tears came to her eyes as Mark pulled her into a hug.

After a couple minutes Derek stood and headed towards the chief. Mark let go of Izzie and started after him. "Derek."

"Not now Mark. I need to get to Meredith."

"Derek you can't help her right now. You need to let the police handle this."

Derek didn't listen as he approached the ER doors.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"I can and I will now get out of my way." Derek yelled as he went to push past the police officer however two more appeared and grabbed Derek before pulling him away.

Mark followed them as they pulled him into a room where he found the chief now standing with the sergeant.

The chief turned. "Derek what is going on?"

"Get off me, let me go." Derek yelled. Once the two finally let him go he calmed a little. "Meredith is in there Richard. We have to get her out."

"I know Derek and we are working on it." The chief then walked back over to where he was standing. "She's okay Derek. It appears Olivia stopped the bleeding."

Derek slowly moved to where the chief was standing and there on the monitor he could see Meredith sitting on the ground and he could see the blood stain from where she was shot.

"The bullet went through Derek. Olivia said there is an exit wound. She will be okay now we need to get them out of there."

Derek took a breath feeling better at seeing her. He realized that he needed to calm down so that he didn't make matters worse. "What does he want?"

Over the next hour time seemed to stop as they worked to come up with a plan to get the three of their own out of there. Once they had decided on a plan they went in. Derek, Mark, Izzie, and the Chief all stood and watched.

"Get up."

"Please just let us go, your friend was too badly hurt and we couldn't save him."

The man didn't reply instead he grabbed Meredith by the arm and pulled her up hard. Olivia and Mary sat and watched and they heard the pop of Meredith's as he pulled her up.

In a matter of minutes there was another loud noise and then a lot of smoke. Meredith fell to the ground as she felt the man holding her also fell. When she hit the ground everything went black.

"Let's go." Derek yelled and was the first one out the door once he heard the police yell that the subject was detained.

Derek led the way as he ran into the room that was still filled with some smoke. He was able to spot Meredith right away and he made his way to her. Still not being able to see clearly he picked her up and made his way out of the room. He walked a few feet down to another trauma room and placed her on a gurney and Izzie started examining her. After a quick look she ushered Derek and Mark out of the room and said she would clean her up and get her clothes changed. As the two left the room she called a nurse in to help her.

Again Derek found himself waiting. Mark however found it the perfect time to talk. "Are you going to admit it now?"

"Admit what?"

"That you love her."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mark."

"Don't play dumb with me Derek Shepherd. I have known you way too long. I saw the look in your eyes when you found out Meredith was in that room and I saw the look once you found out she was okay. You can't hide that. When are you going to admit it?"

"I can't Mark."

"Why?"

"Addie, the girls."

"Derek Addie has been gone for 3 years now and I know she would want you to be happy. As for the girls Kendra loves Mer and I think Kayla will come to as well."

"She's young."

"So, she's the same age as Izzie. Besides we are not that old you know."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you when you are not paying attention she feels the same way. I also pay attention when she is with the girls. You don't have anything to worry about Derek. Give it a chance, you might be surprised."

"Addie."

"Derek I know you loved Addie and she gave you those girls but Derek the way you look at Meredith, you never looked at Addie that way."

"Are you saying I didn't love her?"

"No, I'm saying it's different. With Meredith it just seems deeper or something."

Derek thought about it for a little bit and then turned to Mark and smiled. "When did you get so insightful about relationships?"

"I guess Izzie has that affect on me."

"She's good for you."

"I know. Why do you think we are going to look at rings this weekend?"

Derek looked at him and smiled. "I didn't know we were."

"I just figured it out. That could have been Izzie in there. I'm not going to let her go."

Derek smiled even more as the door opened and he saw Izzie step out. "She really is good for you."

"Don't I know it." Mark said as the two stood and started walking toward the door.

"She woke up and wants to go home. I paged Callie to look at her shoulder before that and I thought Derek would want to sit with her while we wait. And Mark I thought you could stitch up the gunshot wound. I cleaned the wound and Olivia was right the bullet went right through."

"Thanks Iz." Derek replied as the two went into the room.

Mark stitched up her wound while Callie came and advised them she had a dislocated shoulder. After setting it Meredith was free to go. Derek insisted that she went with him back to the house so that she wasn't alone because Izzie would be on call. Mark agreed along with Izzie so the three of them were able to convince Meredith to let Derek take her home. Mark would join them after he picked up Kendra from daycare and Kayla from her friend's house.

"I still don't think this is necessary."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time Mer?"

"I'm not stubborn."

"You are. You won't have use of your arms for a couple days, this way Mark and I can help you until then."

"Izzie will be home."

"She is only off for a few hours before she starts her next 48 hour shift. Now just relax until we get to the house."

The rest of the ride was silent while Derek drove and he realized that Meredith had fallen asleep. When he reached the house he quietly got out of the car and made his way to the passenger side. When he opened the door he gently lifted Meredith out of the car and took her up to his room. He made sure she was settled before he went back downstairs and started dinner.

Shortly after arriving home Mark arrived with the girls. "It sure smells good in here."

Derek turned from the stove and bent down to give Kendra a hug and Kayla a kiss. "Thanks Mark. I started dinner; we are having Chicken Kiev and rice."

"Sounds good dad."

"Where is Mer?"

"Meri's here?"

Derek looked to Mark before picking Kendra up and going to the table to sit down. He put her on his lap before he started talking. "Yes Kendra Mer is here."

"I thought she didn't like me anymore."

"Oh sweetheart, she likes you very much."

"But she didn't come see me."

"Kendra Mer didn't come see you today because she was hurt."

"Is she okay?"

"She is but she is going to stay here with us for a couple days."

"Can I go see her?"

"Not right now. How about you help Uncle Mark finish dinner and I'll go check on her and see if she is up for some dinner?"

"Okay daddy."

Derek watched Kendra jump down and run over to her uncle. Mark was waiting for her as he bent down and picked her up and put her on the counter next to him.

"Kayla, do you have homework?"

"No daddy. I finished it all while I was at Susie's house. I'll set the table." Kayla said before she left the kitchen.

Derek looked up and saw that Kendra was well taken care of so he went and checked on Meredith one more time before heading back downstairs for dinner.

Once dinner was finished the four watched a little TV before everyone went to sleep. Derek tucked in the girls before heading a couple doors down to the spare room.

Meredith woke up and after a few minutes she remembered what had happened. Feeling her stomach growl she decided to go downstairs and see if she could find anything to eat. Slowly she tried to get up however she felt the pain in her shoulder which caused her to go even slower. After finally getting out of bed she decided to make her way out of the room. As she was walking quietly down the hall she heard some soft cries.

She listened closer and knew they were Kendra's cries so she quietly made her way to her room and let herself in. She went to the bed and found Kendra crying softly.

"Kendra honey what's wrong?"

Kendra slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Meredith. "Meri?"

"Yes it's me. Why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry; do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember."

Meredith smiled at her. "Then it must not have been too bad."

Kendra thought about it before smiling. Then she heard a grumble. "What was that?"

"That was my tummy. I was on my way down to find something to eat how about a glass of milk for you?"

"Okay." Kendra then got out of bed and the two of them made their way down to the kitchen.

Once they made it downstairs Meredith went to the refrigerator and tried to open it. Unfortunately she struggled due to her injuries. Kendra who was close behind her saw this and stepped in front of Meredith to open the door for her.

"Thank-you Kendra."

"You're welcome. Can I have ice cream?"

"It's 2 in the morning; I don't think your daddy would like that very much. How about a glass of milk and maybe 1 cookie?"

"2 cookies."

Meredith looked at the little girl before agreeing. Then she looked in the refrigerator closer.

"What do you want Meri?"

"I don't know. What did you have for dinner?"

Kendra went to answer however another voice was heard as the lights were turned on. "What is going on in here?"

The two that were looking in the refrigerator jumped back as they saw Derek standing there.

"Daddy I had a bad dream and Meri was hungry."

Derek reached down and picked up his daughter who immediately put her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Meri talked to me and she told me I could have a glass of milk and 2 cookies but no ice cream."

"Well that sounds good to me." Derek put Kendra down at the table. "Stay here and I'll help Mer."

"Okay daddy."

Derek walked over to Meredith. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Looking at her more closely he could tell that she was not fine but decided not to push her. "Okay, go sit down and I'll get your medicine and fix you something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"That may be but you need to take your medicine and you need to have something in your stomach to do that so sit."

Meredith looked at him a little closer and realized he wasn't going to budge so she made her way to the table and sat next to Kendra.

Derek quickly put something together for Meredith and grabbed a glass of milk and 2 cookies for Kendra before making his way to the table.

"Thank-you."

"Yeah thank-you daddy."

"You are both very welcome."

The two girls started eating and it wasn't long before Kendra started asking questions. "Why didn't you come see me today Meri?"

Meredith looked at her and stopped eating before answering. "I'm sorry I didn't come today Kendra but I was busy."

"Daddy said you got hurt."

"I did. A bad man came in and he hurt me but I'm okay now and I promise I will come see you tomorrow."

Derek interrupted before his daughter could respond. "Mer will come see you in a couple days. She has the next week off."

"I am fine."

"I know you are but the chief gave you a week off and besides there isn't much you can do with your shoulder right now."

"I can do stuff."

"Mer," Derek said before pausing and moving his eyes to his daughter. He then continued after he looked back at Meredith. "You get a week off can you just leave it at that?"

"Can I stay home with Meri daddy?"

"No."

Meredith finished eating before looking at Derek with a smile on her face. "I think that's a great idea. We can spend a whole week together."

"Can we daddy? I want to stay with Meri."

Derek saw the look on his daughter's face before turning to Meredith who had a smirk on her face. He then turned back to Kendra. "Okay you can stay with her."

Kendra jumped out of her chair excited. "Okay, I think it's time for you to get back to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Come on Kendra, you can tuck me in and then your daddy can tuck you in."

"Okay."

The three headed upstairs and Derek led the way. He went to his room first and watched as Meredith crawled into bed.

Kendra stepped in and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Why is she sleeping in your bed daddy?"

After Derek made sure the covers were okay he looked to his daughter and answered. "Because your Uncle Mark is cheap and didn't buy a very nice mattress for the spare room. And since Mer is hurt I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Derek I have stayed in the spare room before." Meredith whispered as she watched Kendra think about what he had just said.

"I know but you were not hurt then so just hush."

"Kendra are you going to say good night to Mer?"

Kendra smiled and ran the rest of the way to the side of the bed before Derek picked her up so she could give Meredith a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Meri. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight Kendra. You too and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay but you can't sleep too long cause daddy's going to make pancakes."

Derek put Kendra down and then watched as she left the room. He then bent down and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Thank-you Derek."

"You're welcome now get some rest." Derek said before heading out of the room. He then went across the hall and tucked in his daughter.

Kayla woke up and knew right away that breakfast was being made because she could smell it. She quickly got up and got dressed before brushing her teeth and hair. Once she was finished getting ready for the day she started to go down stairs however she noticed that her dad's door was still closed so she decided to go wake him up.

She made her way to his door and knocked. After not hearing a response she slowly opened the door and made her way to the bed. Once she got there she noticed that the person laying in the bed was defiantly not her father and she turned to leave just as the person's eyes opened.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Kayla. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. What are you doing in my dad's bed?"

Meredith saw the girls face and right away sat up a little too quickly as she flinched. She went to respond however Kayla was already out of the room. She took a deep breath and got out of bed deciding that she needed to get the day started and talk to Kayla about why she was in her father's bed.

Kayla made her way down stairs and entered the kitchen where she found Derek, Mark, and Kendra all getting breakfast ready. She didn't say anything as she took a seat at the table.

Shortly after Meredith made her way in and sat next to Kayla. "Kayla it's not what you think."

"Whatever, I don't care."

Meredith went to respond when Derek, Mark, and Kendra made their way to the table with pancakes.

"Good morning ladies. How are you both doing today?"

"Fine," both of them responded.

After everyone had a pancake and started eating Kayla spoke up. "Why was Meredith in your bed daddy?"

Derek and Mark both looked at her after dropping their forks. And after a beat Derek collected himself and went to answer however he didn't get a chance because someone else spoke up first.

"Because Uncle Mark is cheap."

"What was that?" Mark turned to Kendra and asked.

"Daddy said that you are cheap and didn't buy a good bed."

"Really, your daddy said that?"

Kendra just smiled and nodded as Mark turned his attention to Derek who was trying not to laugh. He then looked at Meredith who was also trying to contain her laughter.

After a few minutes they couldn't hold it in any longer and all the occupants of the table started laughing.

Meredith had been at the house for 3 days. Kendra had gone with Mark and Izzie to the park and Kayla was at school. Derek on the other hand was at home with Meredith.

Both were in the living room watching a movie.

Once the movie was over Derek decided it was time to have a talk with Meredith that he had been putting off for too long.

"Meredith I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we have been doing?" Meredith responded with a smile.

"Funny. Can you be serious for a minute?"

"Okay go ahead."

"I care about you."

Meredith smiled. "I care about you too."

"No Meredith I care about you…I…I love you." Derek paused as he watched Meredith's face before continuing. "I was scared when I found out that you were in that room with guy and after I found out that you had been shot…my world stopped until I knew that you were okay. I love you Meredith."

Meredith was listening and as she looked into his eyes she knew that he was telling the truth and to her surprise she wasn't scared. "I…I love you too."

"I know…what?"

"Derek I've known for awhile now but I didn't think you wanted anything more than friendship because of the girls."

"I didn't think I was ready for anything more than friendship but I know now that I'm ready as long as it's with you."

"What about the girls Derek?"

"What about them?"

"I don't think they are ready for a mother figure Derek and I don't think I would be a good one for them."

Derek moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Meredith you are wonderful with them and I think that when the time comes you will be a wonderful mother. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank-you Derek but you realize that Kayla doesn't like me right. I mean I know that Kendra likes me but Kayla she defiantly doesn't."

"It's not that she doesn't like you Meredith she just isn't use to having a women in our lives. It's been just us three for three years now."

"I know Derek and I don't want to hurt her."

"I already talked to her Meredith and she agreed to give you a chance. I just don't want to lose you. You and I are good together and for each other, I know it."

"I have a feeling you might be right but this is new for me Derek so we need to take it slow."

"I know Meredith."

With that Derek moved in to kiss her and Meredith did not pull away. The last few months they had spent getting to know each other as friends so this next step didn't seem to be so big for Derek.

Meredith knew it felt right but part of her was worried about taking this step. It would mean opening herself up to Derek and his family which she hadn't done. The only family that she's had is Alex, Izzie, George, Richard, Dr. Bailey, and Christina. The last time she had opened herself up to someone other than her family she got burned but when she looked into his eyes she knew that this time would be different so she decided to go for it with him as she gave into the kiss.

_So that's chapter 3. I'm not 100% happy with it probably because I have re wrote it like 20 times but I wanted to move on so this is it. But Meredith and Derek are together and Mark and Izzie are together. Please let me know what you think if you have time. Hopefully chapter 4 will not take as long but I am not going to make any promises._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Meredith was standing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish. She looked out the window towards Mark's back yard and immediately her mind started to wonder. She started to think about the last month.

Derek had started building his house and at the same time he and Meredith have grown closer. The only problem was with Kayla. It seemed no matter how much she tried Kayla had not come around to the idea of Derek and Meredith. She wasn't rude but there was just something that made Kayla keep her distance.

On the other hand Kendra was all for Meredith and Derek's relationship. Meredith smiled at the thought of Kendra. She was such a sweet little girl. Anytime Meredith was around she wanted to be right with Meredith. And on the nights that Meredith was at the house to help put the girls to bed she was the one Kendra wanted to tuck her in. That's what worried Meredith.

At night Meredith would read Kendra her night time story and before Meredith would finish Kendra would be asleep with her head on Meredith's chest. That's usually how Derek would find them and he always smiled. Derek would come in and the both of them would position Kendra in her bed and almost every time they would hear Kendra whisper mommy.

Derek always acted like he didn't hear her but Meredith knew better. He wouldn't talk about it. Meredith knew they hadn't been together long but she wondered if maybe Kendra was getting too close too soon. Everything between the two of them seemed to be going so well and even though Meredith didn't do relationships this felt right.

All the sudden her thoughts were interrupted. "Good Morning Grey."

Meredith turned around and found Mark coming into the kitchen. "Good Moring Mark. Hope you don't mind that I made coffee."

"As long as you don't burn it."

Meredith smiled. "I think I finally figured out how to use your coffee maker so we should be good."

"I didn't hear you come in this morning."

"I spent the night last night."

Mark smiled.

"I was in Kendra's room."

"All night?"

"Yes. I fell asleep during her story right after she did. I guess Derek left me there."

"He got called into the hospital early this morning. I heard him leave and he left a note in the living room. He said he would be home when the girls got up. We are supposed to go fishing today."

"I wonder why he didn't wake me."

"He didn't want to because he knew you were getting off a 48 hour shift and said you needed your rest so you are okay to spend the day with the girls." Mark paused and looked at her before continuing. "He left it in the note and reminded me that you are not supposed to try and make breakfast."

"I can make breakfast."

"Oh no you can't." Mark said right away as he made his way to the refrigerator before he started taking items out. "Do you remember last week when you tried to make eggs?"

"Nothing happened."

Mark quickly turned around. "Nothing happened? Mer, the wall behind the stove was green. It is now black. What do mean nothing happened?"

"I walked away for one minute Mark. How was I suppose to know what would happen?"

"Mer you had the burner on the highest it could go."

"Whatever. Just make breakfast before the girls get up."

Mark chuckled and started making pancakes as Meredith took her coffee and sat at the table. "So how are things going with you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well we haven't had a chance to talk since you and Derek started seeing each other. How are things going?"

Meredith smiled. "Good I guess."

"Just good?"

"Kendra is great. She is so sweet and I adore her. I'm pretty sure she likes me too. Kayla on the other hand I don't know. She's not rude but I can tell she doesn't like me around. Then there's Derek. He's great. I never thought I would meet someone like him, I just don't know how long it will last."

Mark made a few movements and then went to sit across from Meredith. "Kendra does love you. And Kayla will come around Mer. She was older when Addie died and I think she just feels like if she lets you in she is betraying her in some way. I can tell she likes you, it will just take her some time to realize that letting you in isn't betraying Addie. And as for Derek…you have him wrapped around your fingure so you don't have anything to worry about with him."

Meredith smiled and felt Mark squeeze her hand. "Thanks Mark. When did you get so caring?"

"I guess Iz is rubbing off on me."

"I'm glad you guys are doing so well. I think you both deserve the happiness."

"Well I owe that to you."

"Why?"

"You are the one who got her to say yes. I knew once we went out everything would work out."

"I think you both are perfect for each other. You both are strong people and I think you balance each other out."

Mark smiled back before getting up and going back to the stove. "She keeps me in line, just like you keep Derek in line. It's amazing how much you women have control over us men."

Meredith was going to respond when the door came bursting open.

"Pancakes!" Kendra yelled as she came in with Kayla following.

"Morning Uncle Mark. We want pancakes." Kayla said as she took a seat at the table.

Mark turned around and picked Kendra up. She gave him a hug and kiss before he put her back down and she made her way over to Meredith who picked her up and put her on her lap. Mark watched and then caught Meredith's eyes. "See, you control us no matter how old you are. I think its part of your DNA."

Meredith chuckled. "Personally I think it's a Shepherd thing."

"What's a Shepherd thing?" Derek asked as he came into the kitchen and gave Meredith a kiss on the head along with his girls.

Mark shook his head and went back to cooking as Meredith giggled. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well..." Meredith started and then paused. She looked to Derek and then the girls before looking back to Mark and Derek. "I thought I would take the girls for a girl's day."

Kendra right away looked up at the adults with a big smile on her face. "Yeah!"

"I don't want to go anywhere I have homework."

Derek looked to Kayla. "You can do your homework when you get home Kayla."

"Where are we going to go?" Kendra asked.

Meredith hesitated for a moment as she looked at Kayla before looking back to Kendra. "Well I thought we could go get a pedicure and then we could go to a movie. How does that sound?"

"What's a pedi…pedi...what's that?"

"It's when someone messages your feet and then you can get your nails painted."

"Can I get pink on my toes?"

"Of course you can if that's what you want. And Kayla I thought maybe you'd want to pick the movie."

Derek and Mark looked at Kayla who hadn't said anything and then looked at a hopeful Meredith before Derek spoke. "I think that sounds like a fun day and then we can meet for dinner if you'd like. Kayla don't you agree?"

"Daddy I have to finish my homework."

"Kayla I appreciate that you are so concerned with your homework but I don't think putting it off for a few hours is going to hurt. It sounds like Meredith has a fun day planned for you and your sister and I know you'll enjoy it."

"We can do it another day Derek."

"No I want pink toes daddy."

"I know you do Kendra. Kayla Mark and I have plans this afternoon so Meredith is going to take you and your sister. You can do your homework when you get home."

"But…"

"It will be good for the three of you and Mark and I will meet you for dinner."

Kayla looked her father in the eyes for a second. "Ok daddy."

"So things seem to be going well with you and Grey." Mark said as he cast his line.

Derek smiled as he replied. "Yeah."

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"I know Mark. We've only been together now for a little over a month but she's really special."

"I know Derek. I've known that for 3 years." Mark replied and re cast his line before commenting again. "I can tell you love her Derek. Do you love her more than Addie?"

Derek quickly turned his head to Mark. "No. Why would you even say that?"

Mark sighed, "You are different than you were with Addie. It's like she completes you or something and I know it hasn't been that long but mom and dad didn't know each other for very long before they got married and look how that turned out."

"Mark I loved Addie."

"I know Derek, I'm not saying…"

Derek cut him off before he could finish. "I loved her very much. We were together for a long time and she gave me my girls." Derek paused and saw Mark was about to reply so he quickly started speaking again. "But with Meredith there is something there that I didn't feel with Addie. She gets me and she accepts everything about me. The fishing, camping, hiking, and the land. Being with Meredith just feels so different than when I was with Addie. I won't say I love her more than Addie but if feels deeper or something. Do you know what I mean?"

Mark smiled and nodded his head. "I think I know exactly what you mean. I feel it with Izzie."

Derek nodded and went to cast his line as Mark started again.

"Derek you have to talk to Kayla."

Derek quickly looked to Mark. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you have to see how she is treating Meredith."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Derek she doesn't listen to her and I know she's not flat out rude but she isn't accepting Meredith."

"Mark you are crazy. They are out together today."

"Only because you told her to go. You were there she didn't even want to go. And Derek I have come home a couple nights and Meredith has been beside herself because Kayla refused to listen and threw in her face that she didn't have to because Meredith isn't her mother. Last week Meredith was really upset because Kayla overheard Kendra call Meredith mommy when she tucked her in and she yelled at Meredith."

"What, Meredith didn't say anything about that."

"That's probably because she didn't want to disappoint you."

"What?"

"Derek you know Meredith doesn't do relationships and this is huge for her. The women practically walks on eggshells because she is worried she is going to do something wrong and you will kick her to the curb." Mark watched Derek run a hand over his face and then continued. "I interrupted the yelling and had Meredith go downstairs while I spoke to Kayla. She doesn't want you and Meredith together because she is not Addie and I'm telling you it has to be addressed. When I went downstairs Meredith was fighting tears as she did the dishes and begged me not to say anything to you. She didn't want you to think less of her and dump her because she couldn't take care of Kayla."

"That's crazy."

"To you yes but for Mer who has been told she is a failure her whole life and to never have a guy around longer than one night she probably thinks one wrong thing and you will leave her."

"Relationships don't work that way."

"I know that now that I have Izzie Derek but trust me, Mer is like I was. She found someone who means a lot to her and if you leave it will break her so she doesn't understand that it's ok to mess up when you're in a relationship as long as you fix the problem. "

"You know I know I said this before but I think Izzie is the right girl for you."

"I know."

Derek sat quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up. "I think it's time for us to head home so we can be there when Mer brings the girls back."

"You told them we would go to dinner."

"I know but you are right. I need to talk to Kayla. Would you mind taking Mer and Kendra out so I can have some time alone with Kayla?"

"Of course. I'll call Izzie on the way home and see if she wants to join." Mark replied as they made their way back to the car.

Meredith was trying hard to hold the tears that were about to fall from her eyes as she turned into the driveway. She saw Mark's car in the driveway and was relieved and terrified at the same time. She knew for the girls it would be good for Derek to be home but she was terrified because she knew this would be the end of her and Derek.

As she parked the car Kayla immediately jumped out and ran to the house.

Meredith got out and helped Kendra out who was crying softly. She carried her to the door that was left open after Kayla had run in.

Once she got there she met Mark, Izzie, and Derek at the door who were all standing there looking at her.

Izzie stepped forward. "Mer what happened?"

Meredith stepped forward and handed Kendra to Derek before speaking softly. " I thought I could do this but I was wrong."

Meredith turned around and started walking away.

Izzie turned to Mark and Derek with worried eyes. "Derek are you going to go get her?"

Instead of answering her Derek spoke to Kendra. "Kendra honey what happened? Why are you upset?"

Kendra lifted her head from Derek's shoulder and wiped her tears. "Meri's mommy is mean. She hit me daddy."

On hearing this Derek was getting upset. "What do you mean?" He asked before yelling up the stairs. "Kayla get down here."

Kayla came down the stairs clearly upset. "What dad?"

"Tell me what happened today?"

"We were at the salon and Meredith got a phone call. We left the salon and drove to this place. It looked like a clinic of some sort when we went in there were nurses and Meredith told us to sit and wait for her. Kendra had to go to the bathroom so I walked with her when we saw Meredith with a lady. The lady was yelling at her saying some mean things and Kendra ran in. The lady got more upset and started yelling at Kendra calling her Meredith. All of the sudden she slapped her. Meredith got upset and started yelling back and some nurses came in to take the lady away. They talked to Meredith and then Meredith took us back out to the car. Kendra was so upset she wet her pants and Meredith apologized but I told her she needed to leave us alone because that lady had no right to hit Kendra and you would be upset with her."

Mark stepped in before Derek had a chance to respond. "Who is Meredith's mom?"

"The old lady. I heard one of the nurses say your mother to Meredith when they were trying to calm her down before they took her away."

Izzie knew right way what happened. "Oh no. I have to go get Mer. Mark call me later ok?"

Derek shook his head not knowing how to process all this. "Iz do you know what's going on?"

"It's Meredith's mother. She has early onset Alzheimer's. Usually one of us goes with her to help her because it's been getting pretty bad. You know Meredith and her mother never really had a relationship and Ellis is going back to when Meredith was a little girl. Basically she didn't want Meredith and she has no problem letting Meredith know. It's hard to watch and I don't know how she still puts up with it." Izzie paused and then spoke looking directly at Derek. "She is amazing Derek and I know if there was any way for her to prevent Kendra from getting hurt she would have you need to talk to her Derek, if you really love her like I think you do just talk to her." And with that Izzie left calling over her shoulder to Mark that she would call him later.

Derek took Kendra to the living room and sat down to talk to her. "Are you ok honey?"

Kendra nodded and looked up at Derek. "Why was Meri's mommy so mean?"

With that Derek spent the next few minutes explaining to Kendra about Meredith's mother. After words Kendra said she wanted to color Meri a picture to let her know she loved her and headed up to her room.

Once she was gone Derek asked Mark to give him some time and he spoke to Kayla. He knew he couldn't make her love Meredith but he knew he needed to be sure she understood that if him and Meredith remain a couple what that could possibly lead to and he didn't want Kayla to treat Meredith badly.

After their talk Derek asked Mark to watch the girls and he went to Meredith's house.

Once at Meredith's Izzie let him in and he went up to Meredith's room where he found her crying softly on the bed. His heart clenched as he crawled into bed behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

Meredith felt him and immediately froze. "What…what are you doning here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Derek, I'm always fine. You need to go to your girls."

"Mer, you are one of my girls and you are not fine. Izzie told me a little about your mom and I'd like to hear a little more from you. You don't have to tell me everything but give me something."

"There's no point Der, just leave this is your out."

"I don't want an out Mer, I want you."

"She's right Derek no one wants me, I'm not worth it I don't even know anything about relationships let alone kids."

"Mer I know you haven't been in a relationship before but you need to know that part of a relationship is that I will show up. Even when things seem bad I am going to show up and right now you need me and I'm here for you so let me. Tell me what happened."

Meredith thought for a moment and then she turned around and looked Derek directly in the eyes and knew he meant what he said. At that moment she broke down and Derek held her tight.

Once her cries had slowed she started to talk. She spent the next hour talking to Derek before they both got out of bed and decided to go for dinner with Izzie, Mark, and the girls as they had originally planned.

_Auther's note: I can't believe how long it has been since I updated...I'm sorry. If anyone is still interested I do plan to finish this story. I'm thinking it will be 11-12 chapters total and I plan to finish it before I start my next one. Hope everyone hat a great Christmas and will have a safe and happy New Year._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

"What did you do?"

Derek turned to see Mark coming towards him quickly with an angry look on his face.

"Derek what did you do?"

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"Meredith."

Derek turned from him back to Dr. Bailey. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mark put his hand on his shoulder and turned Derek back around to face him. "You don't have a choice. Do you know how upset she was?"

"I don't care."

Dr. Bailey had been quite up until she heard that something happened with one of her interns. "What is he talking about Shepherd?"

"Miranda we were talking about the consult you requested."

"Answer the question. I don't have all day and neither does my patient however I will get another neurosurgeon if I need to."

Derek took a deep breath before continuing. "It's nothing I just found out that she has been lying to me and my daughters all this time."

Mark couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He looked around quickly and pulled him into a nearby exam room not noticing that Miranda followed them in. Once he was in he addressed Derek. "I know you Derek, you don't mean that."

"I do. She never told me about her heart. She kept it a secret all this time even when Kendra called her mommy."

"She had no way of knowing Derek and you know that."

"I don't care anymore. I need to think of my daughters."

"What about you? I know you love her Derek she's all you've been talking about since you met her."

"Not anymore. Meredith Grey is officially out of my life and…"

Mark was getting more and more upset at hearing his friends words. He knew Derek and knew that if he stopped and really thought about everything he would admit his true feelings instead of his anger. With that in mind he took a step forward and punched him.

As soon as he felt the punch Derek stopped talking and stumbled however he regained his balance and when he did he took a step towards Mark ready to hit him back when Miranda quickly stepped in between them.

"That's enough. What on earth is going on with you too…you're brothers."

Mark was the first to respond. "He found out that Meredith had a heart transplant and he freaked out and left her. She had a panic attack once he was gone and she realized what he did. She's in room 2232 because she passed out and Richard admitted her until she wakes up so he can make sure she is okay."

"What? How on earth can you be upset at her because she had a heart transplant?"

"It's not that Miranda."

"Then what is it you idiot I don't have all day."

"I'm still your boss."

"Right now I'm more concerned about my intern now what is your problem?"

Derek looked from Miranda to Mark and then back to Miranda before he started talking. "She had the transplant three years ago and her blood type is O positive. My wife died three years ago and her blood type is O positive."

"I'm sorry about your wife Derek but I'm not seeing the problem. What did Grey lie to you about?"

"She has Addison's heart. She has my wife's heart and she didn't even tell me."

Mark who had been quiet spoke up before Miranda had a chance to respond. "You idiot…she didn't know. You know that recipients don't know the donors not to mention Addison died in New York, Meredith would have never knew that. You have no idea what she went through before she got that heart or what she went through after Derek and the brother I know would never treat a woman like you did."

"Whatever."

Mark decided that being upset wasn't helping as he watched Derek take a seat on a chair. He took a seat on the chair next to him. "Derek I know you. You love her and if you don't fix this you will never forgive yourself. She didn't know and when she figured it out she blamed herself for Addison's death and taking her away from her family. You and I know this is not Meredith's fault. Addi was in an accident and Mer is the best thing that has happened to you since those girls don't ruin this."

By the time Mark finished Miranda had processed what Derek had said and responded. "Sloan's right. Meredith had a hard time after her surgery especially after her jerk of a boyfriend told her where the heart came from."

This caught Derek and Mark's attention and they both looked up to Miranda. "What?"

"I don't know how he found out but he did and he came and told her. She was devastated."

"I remember that day. It was the day after I started. She had a panic attack so bad that Richard had her sedated. I didn't understand it at the time but now I do."

"That was about 3 months after her surgery. Richard was worried about the impact it would have on her so he had her sedated and called Burke." Miranda added.

"I didn't realize that her boyfriend had caused it."

"He wasn't her boyfriend Sloan. He was a guy who wanted to be associated with the Grey name and the money that would come when something happened to either Grey. He treated her as bad as her mother did and Meredith wouldn't walk away. She always insisted that he loved her just like she did with her mother. Even Yang tried to get rid of him but he still stuck around. After the surgery Meredith got better and he realized it would be a long time before he would see any money so he wanted to hurt her and he knew just the right way to do it. After that he left her and we haven't seen him since."

"Wow I had no idea he was such a jerk. " Mark commented. "I'm glad Karev got a good punch in before he left."

"We all were Sloan."

There was silence for a few seconds before Mark started talking again. "Derek I know you loved Addison but I also know that you Love Meredith. She didn't cause the accident and I think that Addison would want you and the girls to be happy. Meredith makes you happy and I know you. If you don't fix this you will never forgive yourself and what will you tell the girls?"

Derek listened to the two and started to realize that what Mark was saying was right. Since he started seeing Meredith it had been amazing and when he really thought about it the idea of living his life without her it hurt. He looked at Mark with sad eyes. "You're right. How do I fix this, I ran out on her?"

Mark put a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder. "Go to her and be there when she wakes up so she knows that she is not alone."

As soon as Mark finished Derek was gone. He stood and turned to head to Meredith's room as well when he saw Miranda.

"What was that?"

Mark smiled. "I thought you know everything."

"Don't get smart with me Sloan."

"Come on let's go check on Mer and I'll fill you in on the way." Mark stated as both him and Miranda started down the hall.

Mark and Miranda entered Meredith's room to find Derek already seated next to her holding her hand. "How is she doing?"

"She's still out."

Mark looked at her chart before Miranda took it from him and looked it over. "Everything looks good. Have us paged when she wakes up Shepherd."

Derek nodded as he watched Miranda lead Mark out of the room and he was left in silence.

After what seemed like hours Derek noticed Meredith was starting to wake up. He squeezed her hand as he spoke. "Mer it's me. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Meredith slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She stopped when she saw Derek's worried eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Meredith thought for a moment and the memories came back to her. "We were in the on call room. It would have been our first time together but when you took my shirt off you saw my scar and…" She couldn't finish as her breathing picked up.

Derek quickly stood and sat next to her on the bed. "Ssh Mer please look at me and breath. Don't worry about anything else just focus on me and follow my breathing."

Meredith did as she was told and calmed her breathing. "I'm sorry Der, I didn't know. I…"

Derek cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back he spoke. "You have nothing to be sorry for Meredith. I'm the one that's sorry. I was a jerk."

"You have every reason to be upset and I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Please Mer don't' say that. I over reacted and of course I want to see you again. I love you."

"How can you love me Derek? I have your wife's heart. She died so I could live. Why was she taken away from her family for me?"

"You do have her heart Mer but what happened was not your fault. It was the fault of the drunk driver that caused the accident. I loved Addison with all my heart and she gave me my two beautiful girls but I know she is gone Mer and I do think she would want me to be happy and move on with my life. You have helped me to do that and you have made me very happy. I think that you were meant to be a part of my life and that is why Addison had to die so you could live. I know it's cheesy but you are right for me and I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"I understand Derek."

"No…there is no excuse for the way I reacted and I will make it up to you."

"I remember when I found out that the heart I got was from a woman who had a family."

"Miranda told Mark and I."

"I couldn't stand the idea that she had to die. I didn't understand it and then a few years later I met you and the girls and I don't' know everything changed for me. I remember you said your wife died in a car accident but I never even dreamed that she was the women I got the heart from. I can't even imagine what you are thinking."

Derek smiled. "I am thinking how much I love you. I am thinking how much I loved Addison and am so happy that she wanted to donate her organs in the event that something happened to her. I am thinking how happy we are going to be."

"I just…"

"I'm not saying that I'm glad Addison died because if she didn't I know I would still be with her and I would be happy. I'm saying that she gave you a gift and in return gave me a gift as well. I never would have left New York if she hadn't have passed away. That means I never would have met you. I wouldn't change anything about my past with the exception of my reaction in the on call room but I am really looking forward to my future with you and the girls Mer. I love you and I want to be with you. I know it's going to take some time to digest this and we need to tell the girls and my family so they don't find out from someone else but we can do that together. From now on we are in this together."

Meredith smiled. She knew it would take some time and knowing how dark and twisty she was it wasn't going to be easy but looking in his eyes she could see that he did love her and she believed him. "I love you Derek Shepherd."

"Good since that's settled I need to page Mark and Miranda now that you are awake." Derek said as he moved to get off the bed.

"What happened to your eye?"

Derek touched his face and smiled at Meredith before answering. "Well let's just say I got some sense knocked into me."

The two continued to talk and laugh and that is how Mark and Miranda found them moments later when they entered.

_Author's note: I just realized how lon it has been since I last posted and had to get something up. I hope there is still interest and I would appreciate any feedback. Thank-you!_


End file.
